teamooduffandomcom-20200214-history
Tales from Cyrodiil
Description Tales from Cyrodiil is one of the most well-known, ambitious, and beloved projects TeamUDF has ever undertaken. It is a machinima series from the PC version of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. The series lasted for 16 episodes, (Plus two prologue episodes) and went from a goofy fun time to a serious story. The series unfortunately came to an abrupt end when Oblivion proved unable to run on a new computer. Synopsis Tales from Cyrodiil follows the adventures of Zelos Phoenix, a young samurai who just wants a boring life without the insanity that seems to follow him, often at the fault of his friends or his arch-nemesis, Kajidoh Nolan. Episodes 0.1. Ruined-Tail's Tale Prologue Part 1 0.2. Ruined-Tail's Tale Prologue Part 2 # Stalkers # Escape # Cleon's Emporium # Nefariousness # Under the Table, Over the Bridge # A New Challenger # Hivemind # The First Artifact # Cliffhangers # Dinner Date # Showdown Manor # Market Day # The Darkness Approaches # The Blue who Cried Orange # Offering of Chaos # Mora Convergence Characters Zelos Phoenix The main character, a young samurai who quickly grows tired of all the crap he has to deal with. Voiced by TeamUDF. Shivan Snow Zelos' girlfriend, a princess from the Midas world of Sleet. She can get as aggravated with Zelos and the others as he can. Voiced by Karnelia. Benji An Orc spellcaster in the service of Kajidoh. Has a special love of ice cream. In episode 4, he undergoes a rigorous transformation to get a tan and some muscles. Voiced by TeamUDF. Tyrin A Dunmer mercenary and assassin whom Kajidoh hired to kill Zelos. Although he initially failed, Kajidoh kept him under his employ. Voiced by TeamUDF. Kajidoh Nolan The main antagonist, who hates Zelos for reasons never specified in the series. The master of the Mythic Dawn and the High Chancellor of the Imperial City. Voiced by TeamUDF. Ruined-Tail An overly-talkative Argonian who constantly asks questions pertaining to morality. Voiced by TeamUDF. Cleon, the Butcher of Armindale An old general who desires nothing less than immortality and greatness. Voiced by TeamUDF. Captain Blue A strange wood elf with a fondness for catapults. Has been known to bicker endlessly with Cleon. Voiced by TeamUDF. Allecia Ehothorn A quiet Fiend with unknown motives, although she gets along very well with Shivan. Voiced by Xan. Shawn One of the Nefarious Thugs, hired by Kajidoh to kill Zelos. The more crafty of the two and proven able to hold his liquor. Addicted to skooma. Voiced by TeamUDF. Hunter One of the Nefarious Thugs, hired by Kajidoh to kill Zelos. The more absent-minded of the two, and rarely follows the conversation. Addicted to skooma. Voiced by TeamUDF. Vath Zervies The Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, with an interest in gathering the three artifacts: Wraithguard, Sunder, and Keening. Voiced by TeamUDF. Engo Vath's Silencer, a loyal and talented member of the Dark Brotherhood. Bloodthirsty and powerful, he can easily defeat his enemies with his magical prowess. Voiced by Gruntman. Magaion A travelling swordsman who happened upon an unconscious Zelos and saved him. He accompanied the crew to investigate the trail of deaths that Vath has left in his wake. Voiced by Magaion. Nikolai The leader of the Merc Genesis, a thief crew who searches for valuable artifacts and sells them to the highest bidder. Tricked Kajidoh into leading him and his crew to Sunder. Voiced by Klous999. Osorio The barkeeper of the Merc Genesis. By far the most clever of the crew, and as a result the least appreciated. Voiced by TheRealEdge16. Rogelio The drunk of the Merc Genesis. The most absent-minded, best friend of Osorio but loyal to Nikolai. Voiced by TheRealEdge16. Nora The beauty of the Merc Genesis, and girlfriend of Nikolai. She is very excitable, but a very competent fighter. Voiced by Xan. Maya A vicious, sneering member of the Merc Genesis. She never speaks, but allows her blade to do the talking for her. Is also a competent magician who specializes in trap spells. Commander Orange Captain Blue's arch-rival, a blasted air pirate who was indicted for making lame jokes. Voiced by TeamUDF. Tom A crazy old man who lives and cares for Frostcrag, always complaining about those blasted kids on his lawn. Voiced by SpaceManDan. Pandora A sensible, if mysterious girl who lives at Frostcrag. On friendly terms with Zelos; is always trying to get him and others to open this really cool gold box. Voiced by Firestar. Category:Stoof